


Still Here

by Missy



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marriage, Past Abuse, Recovery, Romance, apprehension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: No one's ever brought Audrey flowers before.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/gifts).



Audrey cried the first time Seymour brought her flowers.

“Aww geesh,” he said. “I didn’t think first! I’m so sorry! Look, I’ll throw ‘em in the trash!”

She shook her head, leaning against the doorjam of their perfect kitchen. “It’s not that Seymour. It’s just…no guy ever brought me flowers, y’know?”

He gasped. “That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard! A girl like you deserves a whole garden filled with the prettiest flowers.”

“I got it now,” she said, her smile wavery. “Do you ever look at the flowers? Just to make sure they aren’t…movin’?”

“More often than I’d like to admit,” Seymour said. “And since I spend all day around plants, it’s a lot.” 

Seymour was in charge of the now-rebuilt Mushnicks, running a national television show – tapdancing his way through botany advice. He sometimes worries that he’s never enough for the people who tune in to watch him – but they’re good to him, kind to him, his audience.

“They ain’t moving, Seymour. Except with the breeze.”

“I know,” he said. Though sometimes he swore he saw that little one growing in the side garden looked a little like Twoey…

He shoved the idea aside. “TV Dinners and Lawrence Welk?” he asked her.

She nodded her head and beamed at him, as if he’d given her access to the most wonderful dream.


End file.
